BONE Orchid Purple Trailer
by Bradao
Summary: A show of one of Orchid's trials as she heads for Vale, and a foreshadowing of future events.


Orchid Purple Trailer

[i] A western sounding orchestra plays, slowly growing, the bounciness of the music very apparent. The lyrics begin "Purple looks for its purpose, two roads lead to different goals set. One side wishes to be accepted, the other wants people to forget." The music continues into a country rock song as the battle continues "Two sides, of the same coin. Both want the fun to join. One methodical the other rambunctious neither can exist without the other. A beast to some, a monster to all, the doubt of them just makes them fall." getting an orchestral rock sound near the end. [/i]

We open on a rocky trail as a Purple Haired Girl walks towards a town, the sun behind her and a kanabo weapon on her back. As she arrives, a faint commotion is heard down an alley, which she stops and looks down to see a group of black and green clad men, going through a large amount of belongings, apparently going only after the dust in them. She is spotted looking at the group and a man looks up, back down to the trove, and then back up.

"Hey Boss, that's the girl!" The rest of the group looks up. "That's the Demon Girl that attacked us." Another one says, pointing his hatchet at her. She shyly replies "Aren't ya'll from that group that was hasslin' those old folks dust shop from my town?" A man, this one in Beowulf Skin, stands up from the group. "You bunch sure did a fine job of being discrete." He said to his men as he put a hand on hit Sawn off Hatchet and place it on the ground, leaning on it. "Listen little girl, the Woodsman Gang doesn't need nosy huntresses barging in on our business." One of the men say, the boss whacking him in the back of the head after. "Great going, now she knows too much." Another says. The boss places his palm over his face. "Just-", he sighs in frustration. One of his men charges the girl, and she grabs the arm of the man, her colors, her hair and clothing, was a purple in color, but had suddenly become Blue. The man is caught off guard by the girl's strength.

"Tch, Mercenaries." She says, as she throws the man helplessly away from herself. "Wh-what are you?" The leader says. "Ya'll're pickin a fight, it'll be fun to mess with ya." She says now becoming a red color. She grabs her Kanabo as the leader says "Get her!" The men rush forward, and she swings at the air as her spikes on the kanabo launch off, landing in the ground. She then quickly runs to each of them, Kanabo swinging wildly as the men would try to avoid her swipes and the mines, a few falling victim to the mines. The kanabo hits 3 men at once, sending them flying through the air. She tightens her grip and slams into a few more of the men. She then continues fighting off the men around her, until 1 is left standing. She Throws her Kanabo at him as he runs, but it is still attached by a cloth, as she strikes the man and swings it around in circles. The men were staggering to get up as the Kanabo begins to toss the men into the air, and she continues spinning it, and stops, letting the men fall onto the mines blowing them away. She then rewraps her Kanabo in a flick of the wrist. The Leader stands up to fight, and the girl taps the tip of the Kanabo onto the ground as more mines pop out the sides.

The Leader begins to yell holding his hatchet up when a pair of red cloaked girls appear at his sides. "Scarlet. Rosa. Two of the Hood Sisters. You're late." He says. "Our sincerest apologies, Forest." Scarlet says pulling out her Chainsaw. "We were warned of the threat, and believe our skills adequate to take her down." Rosa says, as she pulls out a Spiked Chain with a hook at one end. "Then take her." Hunter says, "You know I hate having to get my hands dirty." He says. "Sir." They both say jumping towards the girl. As Scarlet reaches her, the color on the girl has changed, and she manages to push Scarlet aside easily. "You girls will have to check your intel again." The girl says, now in a blue. Rosa swings her chain at the girl who dodges the attacks, and then wraps her kanabo in the chain, pulling Rosa towards her and delivering a fierce punch, the blow causing Rosa to drop her chain. Scarlet comes back from behind as the girl blocks her attacks, pushing her aside and doing circles around her. As she misses one more strike, she notices that the chain is wrapped around her legs. She tries to jump out, but the chain tightens as the girl pulls on the chain, and spins her in the air, launching her at Rosa who was standing again. The two fly backwards, but Hunter quickly grabs them.

"Get out of here. Take the others somewhere safe." He says gently putting them down. "We may be mercenaries, but letting this girl-no. This BEAST run free is something that the Woodsmen cannot allow." He says. The two nod as they run off towards the men. He readies his axe, and the girl grips her Kanabo. "Ready?" She says as she fluctuates back to red. He charges at her, and jumps over her initial horizontal slam, shooting the shot gun part of his gun as he passes her. She quickly uses the momentum of her swing to move out of the way and block with the weapon. She slams the kanabo down at him, but he side steps and climbs onto it, slashing at her. She begins backing up, away from his attacks, while he goes at her swinging.

"I figured out your little trick girly." He says, noticing her turning to blue. "What would that be?" She asks. He kicks her, as her kanabo returns to her, she having flicked her wrist as the kick landed so the Kanabo would smack him in the back, he had anticipated this and backflips over it landing. "You have a dead giveaway when you fluctuate like that." He says. She smirks, and he rolls forward as the mines behind him are set off. When he recovers from the roll he is met with a kick from her red form sending him sprawling. "Well good fer you!" she yells as her kanabo comes down again, and he rolls backwards, jumping up and shooting the ground as she pulls her weapon up, the resulting explosion knocking her over. He then shoots into the smoke, hearing a clang. "Still up huh?" he says as he gets in closer with his Hatchet. She swings, misses, and he rolls behind her, knocking her into her own bombs, but leaving little to no visible damage seen. She recovers in the air, landing on his shoulders and kicking off, unlatching her last three mines around him as he falls. They explode as he goes into the air from it. She puts her kanabo on her back thinking the fight is over. "Guess again girly!" he says from above coming down with his hatchet towards her forehead.

She had become purple again at this time, and as the hatchet landed, an audible clang of metal on something else as hard as metal is heard. He lands on his back with a thud. "Clang?" he says standing up as the girl walks out of a dust cloud, now half red and half blue. "W-what are you?" He says now frightened. She cocks her head her hair now hanging, and an aura of blue and red surround her. Bone protrusions were now on her knees and around her legs, her upper head had a helmet and visor which had horns coming from it, her shoulders had bumps with spikes, her fingers were like claws, and her forearms now had armguards. "One of a kind." She answers in a distorted voice as she charges the man, who fires at her, the bullets having no effect. She rears back and delivers an uppercut launching the man over the towns walls. She turns towards the men and the red hooded women and growls. They run out of the town and she yells after them, "That's right, and stay out!" she says, reverting to purple and losing her bone armor before falling over from exhaustion. People begin coming from their homes to help the unconscious girl.


End file.
